Software defined infrastructure (SDI) or software defined network (SDN) is a technological advancement that enables new ways to operate large pools of configurable computing resources or configurable network resources deployed for use in a datacenter or as part of a cloud infrastructure. SDN may allow individual network elements of a system of configurable computing resources to be composed with software. In particular, with SDN, network functions may be virtualized to provide a virtual network function (VNF). VNFs may include, for example, firewalls, packets inspection, Network Operator's backbone systems like MME, PDN gateway or the like. These VNFs may be provisioned, deployed, executed, and deleted in an SDI.